


and everyone keeps laughing at these cars we are passing

by torigates



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all piled into Matt’s car, Elena sitting in the front, and Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler crammed into the back seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and everyone keeps laughing at these cars we are passing

  
They all piled into Matt’s car, Elena sitting in the front, and Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler crammed into the back seat. It was the last day of school, and they had finished their final exam for the year. Tyler and Matt wanted to celebrate, and convinced the girls they should take a road trip.

The hardest part had been convincing Elena’s parents. They weren’t fond of the idea of five teenagers driving around in one car. It finally took all of Elena’s pleading and bargaining, and Matt’s promise that he wouldn’t take his eyes off the road before they would agree to let her go. Elena knew Caroline went through a similar vetting process with her mom. She never asked, but Elena knew Matt, Tyler and Bonnie just went without asking anyone.

It was late June, with the kind of dry heat Elena loved best. The windows were rolled all the way down, and her hair whipped around her face. Caroline and Bonnie laughed from the back seat, and the radio was blaring. Elena felt perfectly happy. She looked over and Matt was smiling to himself. She reached over and squeezed his hand.

He grinned, and Elena felt her heart clench.

At the beach, the girls grabbed their bags from the car, while the boys unloaded the cooler Elena and Caroline had packed in her kitchen back home. Her mom had nagged her to bring more food than they could possibly eat while Elena rolled her eyes and included it all anyway.

They trekked down to the beach, food, towels, and chairs all in tow. It was still early in the season, and the beach was mostly disserted. Caroline stood with her hands on her hips and staked out the best spot, before they were allowed to unpack their things.

“It’s all about location,” she said with a satisfied smile when they were finally settled on the sand. Elena glanced at her over the tops of her sunglasses and just smiled.

Matt sat down next to her on the towel, hogging all the space. Elena shoved at him playfully. “Get your own towel,” she told him.

He pouted, and the others groaned. “Get a room,” Tyler said.

Elena threw a water bottle at his head.

“Put some sunscreen on me?” Matt asked her.

“Me next,” Tyler said with a wink, while Elena rubbed sunscreen on Matt’s back and shoulders.

“Ha ha,” Elena said, and stuck her tongue out at him.

“Keep dreaming, Lockwood,” Matt said.

Tyler pouted and turned to the others. “Girls?” he asked holding out the bottle of sunscreen hopefully. “Who will it be?”

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and stretched out on her towel, not bothering to dignify Tyler’s request with a response. She put on her sunglasses and hummed happily to herself soaking up the sun.

Tyler kept holding the sunscreen; not giving up hope, until Caroline finally took it with a huff and squirted a large blob onto his back. He hissed. “That’s cold!”

Elena laughed as Caroline ran her hands quickly and carelessly all over Tyler’s torso, leaving large white streaks of sunscreen on his skin. He didn’t seem to notice. Caroline laughed and shoved him playfully after a moment, and he moved out of her space and stretched out on his own blanket. She could see the way grains of sand stuck to his skin where the sunscreen hadn’t been completely absorbed.

After a moment she smiled and looked away, lying down on her own blanket. The sun was harsh and bright, even through her sunglasses, and tilted her head back to soak up the rays on her face. She could see orange even with her eyes closed, and she felt good. She felt happy.

The five of them sat in silence for a long moment. She heard the sound of plastic thumping against flesh, and Matt’s faint grunt. She guessed even with her eyes closed that Tyler had thrown another water bottle at him, and her suspicions were proved correct when she peaked through half-slit eyelids.

“Race you to the water,” he challenged.

Matt was up and running even before Tyler had a chance to register what was happening. She watched annoyance flicker across his features before he was running down the beach after him. The water kicked up around their feet as they ran through it, and before they were even knee deep, Tyler took a leap and tackled Matt, both their heads disappearing briefly beneath the waves.

“Boys,” Caroline said, but there was no trace of irritation in her voice.

Bonnie was laughing and shaking her head. “Pass me a sandwich,” she asked.

Elena dug around in the cooler, pulling out one for each of them and distributing them, and pulled out a bag of chips. The sandwiches reminded Elena of when her mom used to make her lunches for school. She got sand between her teeth as she chewed.

They talked about their exams and the things they had planned for the summer. Matt and Tyler ran up the beach after getting tired of the water, or maybe they were just hungry. Elena suspected the latter. Matt squeezed onto her towel, pressing his cold, damp body up against her, and dripping all over her. She tried to push him away, but he just wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face into her neck. His wet hair tickled her chin and she laughed, before reaching behind her and pulling out a sandwich for him and Tyler.

The boys ate two sandwiches each, plus most of the bag of chips and all the cookies Elena’s mom had packed.

When they were done, Matt stood, and grabbed her behind the knees, hoisting her onto his shoulder. She shrieked.

“Time to go swimming,” he said, and even though she was dangling upside down she could hear the smile in his voice.

“No,” she protested. “Matt, put me down. Put me down!” Her pleas got more urgent the closer they got to the water. “Help me!” she called. From their towels Bonnie and Caroline just smirked. Elena hated them, the traitors.

Matt dropped her in the water, and when she surfaced, spluttering, he was already running back up the beach. As if by unspoken agreement, Matt and Tyler picked up Bonnie and Caroline, and her friends got the same treatment as she did. She had to admit, it was satisfying to see the horrified expression on their faces right before they hit the surface of the water.

From there, things descended into an all out water fight, and when Elena finally made it back to her towel, breathless and shivering she was tired and happy.

On the ride home Matt made them all sit on their towels so the car seats wouldn’t get too wet, and Elena remembered thinking it was going to be the best summer of her life. 


End file.
